mlpfffandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning Dash @2
Lightning Dash is an athlete pegasus.She's a lightning that dashes off Thunder of Blitz! She's a fast flyer, and not the best promosionally.Lightning Dash beleive's that she have a strength of courage in her heart of Equestria.And her goal is to prove everypony that she's best,fast and awesome. Which everypony believe's that she's special pegasi, and becoming one of the wonderbolt or more special than that! Background: Lightning Dash was born as the daughter of Leader weather storm patrol, Sky Dash and Team's Weather spring creation pegasi in Equestria ,Lightning Heart on the day of June 21.Lightning Dash was given by the god's of Equestria, and sent a message to Lightning Heart in her beleif dreams,she told her that you could never impoverished of losing her,as a promised.Her family was pa rt of the "Lightning Atmospheric both family" of it's ancestor's in Cloudstale,but most in Equestria's.Her symbol was starring of a lightning bolt sign,her grandmother is the 1st generation of Lightning Dash which is Elegand Grace. Afterwards of the day she was birth, Lightning Heart wake up in a suspicious apperception mood, she look down at herself and contrively discovered a peace necklase on Lighnting Dash covered in a blanket.On the day of birth, her parent's had another renewal birth baby unicorn, Sparkling Dash and had self- unconcious in an emphasize strain of worriedness about Lightning Dash's future. Solipsism of the mothers's Heart: Day after tomorrow, Lightning Heart had disease syndrome and can't survive her life to be with her new family.Since one of her new child's had curses evil within inside of their hearts,she can't help it to stay forever.Week's later Lightning Dash was brought to her new home.It was the happiest day they had with them,but it won't last forever 'till next day Lightning Dash's sister was gone missing. There feeling's are unconciousness sorrowfull momment. After a month, Lightning Heart had been unconcious mind herself of some physicology that revealed a rimaining bad stuff on the future and want Lightning Dash to protect. A curse inside her her body is a "Solipsism" , certain to be alone and an outside one's is unsure, that if mind-concious happen's to her it would effectedly hurt and harm the child of her,and the speel would worn-off if Lightning Dash's stays her life for more than 3600's days of 10 years,if say no, she'll never stay long enough on her entire life.However, Lightning Heart would forget the promise and had to disqaulify the future of taking Lightning Dash to the Cloudstale's Academy care place to where she could be safe without them and live their, happy. Sky Dash wish she should Lightning Dash if she would survive of the solipsisiousm curse and they seperate as divorce each other and staying on a new life.This wouldn't have happen to them if it weren't for the execation profanation in themselves of Solipsism.. The Dashes new life: After they waved good-bye, the heart's of Lighnting dash seeing her own biological parents away from her made her think as an orphanage with them alive in Equestria.Her heart was beating fast and a liquid tear pride shed from her cheeks to think herself weakless and walk away. Few years later, Lightning doesn't want to stay on the Adoption care anymore,she didn't feel like her home and ponies are very strange.Gave's her incourage inside and she couldn't survive even longer if she's too young.On the the day before new year she ran away. The whole day, a little filly walk alone all around Cloudstale searching for a home,nothing was found.As sunset was set she was lost rust through the winter clouds of Cloudstale at night,it was dark and mysterious and she was brave even she couldn't fly, after tipping on her hooves.She was hungry and homeless at that time.She calm silently and fainted overwhelming and couldn't survived,momment of second,something touch's tickly-ish look up on the snowflake's around her,it was beautifull seeing it on the moon of starts above her for the very first time.Suddenly a big light sparks of flashing coming around her, she saw's a beautifull grown-up imature pony that look's familar to her.She bow to her and gave gracefull words, and grant her a good luck with a waveness flash.Lightning Dash opened her eye's and didn't recognize what that scene had happened.She remain seeing a pony brough to her home named and gave some goods as a special guest.She saw her face as she smile,Lightning smile back.Few day's after staying Lightning was enroll to the Cloudstale's Flight-school academy for the rest of her years.And she'll remebered the pony who save her life. Flight Academy School: "Continue more sooner..." Personallity: Lightning Dash is... Confident Lightning Dash.png|Condifent Lightning Dash Fast Lightning Dash.png|Flying Fast Lightning Dash Lightning Dash happy .jpg.png|Presence days... Weird Lightning Dash.jpg|Weird derp... lightning Dash eating. jpg.PNG|Chewing her favorite thing